1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly with an improved dustproof lid.
2. Description of Related Art
Low profile and multi-functional features have become the main stream for design of the electrical device, and a cable assembly for the electrical device has to be compact, while also capable of performing a high-speed transmission, and reliable connection and easily detachable with its counterpart. Cable assemblies made in accordance with USB, SATA, HDMI, DiiVA and Displayport protocols have been widely applied in different kinds of electronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,638B2 issued to Wu on Dec. 8, 2009 discloses a cable assembly. The cable assembly includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals, a terminal organizer attached to a rear end of housing, a cable having a plurality of wires corresponding to the terminals, and a metal shell enclosing the housing. Each of the terminals has a body portion, a curved mating portion extending forwardly from the body portion, and a tail portion extending rearwardly from the body portion. The terminal organizer includes a base portion and a tongue portion forwardly extending from the base portion. An upper portion and a lower portion of the tongue portion define a plurality of terminal slots aligned in a row by side-to-side manner, and the base portions also define a plurality of through holes and each through hole aligns with corresponding terminal slot.
When assembling the cable assembly, firstly, the terminals are arranged on the terminals organizer, with the mating portions extending beyond the terminal organizer, the body portions are then securely located in the terminal slots of the tongue portion, the termination portions via the through holes and disposed on an upper and a bottom surfaces of the base portion. Secondly, the terminals and the terminal organizer together are assembled to the housing. Thirdly, the wires of the cable are respectively soldered to the tail portions of the terminals. Fourthly, the metal shell is assembled to the housing. However, the wires may be broken away from the tail portions or the terminal organizer may become loose with respect to the housing while the metal shell is assembling to the housing and the cable assembly are in transportation etc. Thus, This would be result in bad contact between the wires and the terminals.
Hence, an improved cable assembly is highly desired to overcome the above problems.